ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
World Raiders
World Raiders is a science-fiction comic book series published by Neo Comics. Unlike most of Neo Comics' publications, this series takes place in another universe. The comic is set within the far future in a universe where humanity has united, traveling through the stars in search of new world to colonize. This series is created by Jacky 50A. While it takes place in an alternate universe, it is still related to the main universe and can participate in company-wide crossovers if possible. Plot Years into the future, mankind had finally set aside all their differences and united under the banner of the Republic of Mankind. Assembled by the religion known as the Great Peace, the humans set out to explore the universe in search of suitable planets to inhabit. After peacefully making an alliance and eventually subjugating other planets in the Sol System, their expansions to other galaxies were apparently not welcomed by alien races. Not stopping to prevent wasting the human race to extinction, a new way was devised. Gathering talented and enhanced beings from their planets, the World Raiders were created. Squads of metahumans and powered aliens handled by different corporations from the Republic, they're tasked to find and peacefully subjugate or conquer other planets. While humanity already has a substantial amount of planets to fill in, the fear of extinction constantly plagues the Republic due to a terrible secret kept within its founding. As the World Raiders continue their tasks, questions of the Republic's true intentions and possible civil wars between different factions in and out grow and it's only a matter of time before we see cracks show and bigger threats loom. Characters Companies In the future, many different World Raiders are handled by multiple Earth-based companies with a few exceptions. World Raiders are technically owned by their handler companies and can receive upgrades and accomodations from them. Worlds conquered or taken by a certain company's World Raiders will not just be added to the Republic's territorial span but also the company's jurisdiction over worlds. *'Pyraeus Innovations': One of the most powerful tech companies in the 30th Century, Pyraeus Innovations is a prominent company in the Republic's history for inventing many important devices and the World Raider concept itself. It is based on New Venice with a secondary HQ on Dusk City. Its subsidiary companies include BloomCorp and Star Industries. **'Jennifer Pyra': Once a pyrokinetic villain, Jennifer Pyra reformed herself at one point and founded Pyraeus Innovations to help humanity and its growing metahuman problems. She was the suggestor of the World Raiders program. How she survived to the 30th Century remains unknown. **'Falconi Thane': Pyraeus' top scientist and the man responsible for stasis tubes and space-ship engines, as well as advanced cloning procedures. Although people tend to see "him" as an elderly, black man, Thane is actually a shy person who uses that as his solid-light avatar. Only Pyra knows this and his true identity being a disabled man of Native American descent with only a simple exoskeleton to help him walk. *'Z-Tech': Pyraeus Innovations' friendly rival, Z-Tech's main fields of sciences lie in the application of cybernetics and metahuman sciences. While they don't create as many ships as Pyraeus Innovations, they are surely experts in developing and recruiting superhumans into the fray. While their past is clouded by histories of villainy, Z-Tech strives to fix such image, although rumours of the company's shades remain. Z-Tech is based on Stockholm, moved from its original headquarters somewhere in the USA. **'Ingrom Sjögren': A Swedish businessman whose power lies within his intellect. He has no known ties with Z-Tech's former subjects, but he looks just as villainous as some of their former workers. Sjögren is somewhat apathetic and only cares for Z-Tech's prosperity, though he is an expert in socializing if it's what he needs. **'Luke King': After gaining immortality thanks to his ability to turn inorganic, the exiled Midas is recruited by Ingrom as his right-hand man. Luke runs the company if Ingrom is away. Although centuries have passed, Luke actually hasn't changed much from his old self by a bit. In usual visitation missions, Luke acts as Ingrom's bodyguard and confidante. **'Elena K'Zane': Ingrom's secretary is a 21-year old African-European female with an innate power of technokinesis. She's recruited by Ingrom's predecessor, working for him for months before Ingrom quickly rose to power. Elena has an innocent's look and is well-aware of the company's past. She is simply there to honor her family by working for a remarkable company. *'Mars Armories': A company not based on Earth, Mars Armories is a weapons industry founded in the middle of the expansion period. They produce many types of energy weapons, both melee and ranged as well as explosives. They produce their weapons on Phobos and Deimos where their factories exist. Mars Armories' headquarters lie on the first human colony on Mars, Terra Nova. Their known clients include the Republic Army and some Earth-based companies. **'Solomon Sims': The first Human-Martian hybrid, the red-skinned Solomon Sims is the company's benevolent head. A natural-born engineer with a tall, slender body and four arms, Solomon is both a kind being and a creative master of death. He is the one responsible for handling the production of his company's weaponries as well as its distribution. While a good person, he's smart enough to not trust people at first sight, only putting on his friendly visage to prevent initial hostilities. *'Antares Incorporated': Antares Inc. is a PMC that started as a mercenary group before materializing into an official company that provides its services to anyone regardless of affiliation within the Republic of Mankind. They have offered their services as security guards for Z-Tech, weapon testers for Mars Armories, and soldier assistants for World Raiders suffering difficulties. Although so, recent investigations show large numbers of corruption within this group. Unlike most companies, Antatres Inc.'s World Raiders are passive and they're not used to take worlds by themselves. They're basically a hit-squad. **'Cheng Sato': He looks like a smug-faced man, but in truth he's actually a demigod. To be exact, he is one of the surviving Children of Ares in the future. Although so, he's more peaceful than other warlike Children of Ares. He honors his father by continuously providing mercenaries to fight wars of different scales in the mass expansion period of the Republic. Despite his high position, he's not the actual head of the company. World Raiders *'The Protectors': Pyraeus Innovation's first World Raiders, the team is composed of beings with versatile power sets and reliable traits. They're the most heroic among the Republic's World Raiders and have taken most of the spotlight in the media. **'Striker (Albert Swain)': A super-powered human from Venus, Strike is the team's leader. He's not the best hero out there, but he's one of the best young leaders of World Raiders. Albert leads his team with charisma, as well as superhuman physicality and the power to create constructs made of a cosmic element. **'Lady Zeta (Ina-Lyra Martin)': A cyborg and descendant of Epsilon. After a run-in with Tattle and Tale, Lyra was saved by Pyra and became the company's icon. Used to have Epsilon's regular powers, but her modification left her only with the power to breathe in any environments. She can fly due to her latent telekinetic ability, not natural power. Mechanokinesis and partial shape-shifting are also available to her. **'Dwarf Star (Vlanion III)': A mutant Mercurian with greater pyrokinesis than the rest of his race. Although his name says otherwise, he can actually heat himself up to the heat of multiple suns. Like other Mercurians, Vlanion's natural form is of energy so he requires a bio-mechanical exosuit of Mercurian origins to interact with others. His suit grants him remarkable resistance to energy sources. **'Aquatitan (Drowning)': From a world beneath the world, the mysterious being whose real name sounds like "Drowning" is a piscine beast that can adapt on both land and space. He is the strongest Protector and can swim faster than future torpedoes. Drowning is actually one of the many spawns of the Ocean Titan, Yulianna, but suffered a long-term memory loss when he ended up on Earth where he's recruited to the Protectors. Also has a potent healing factor accelerated by water. **'Night-Man (Rashid Qulos)': The team's resident mystery-man, possessing the power to manipulate shadows. He is the grandson of one of the first colonists of Jupiter and gained his abilities after being exposed to an experimental generator made to draw power from the Shadow Realm. Like other beings born on Jupiter, Rashid has increased muscle power due to Jupiter's stronger gravity than Earth. He is known to be the fan of the Nightwatcher. **'Jonathan-180): One of the third generation synthetics, Legionnaire was created by the Republic's Army as a template for an unstoppable fighting machine. Although the project was a failure, Pyraeus Innovations gave Jonathan salvation and allowed him to put his skills to good use. He knows every weapon and fighting styles to have ever existed on Earth and his adrenal glands are modified to be able to grant him increased physicality for a period of time. As an addition, he can also absorb the powers directed to him by his enemies. Somewhat awkward due to his mechanical nature, but a wise being he is. *'Darksight: Antares Incorporated's death squad, Darksight isn't really a World Raider team. Founded by Cheng Sato himself, the team is used to protect the company's interests and occasionally, quelling rebellions as fast as possible in addition to secretly executing enemies of the corporation. They can also be hired as mercenaries, but their true loyalty always lie within Antares Incorporated. Their existence is actually hidden, and only a select few knows that they're here. **'Icebreaker (Kaupmadr)': A future Jotun, Icebreaker is the cool-headed leader of the Darksight. While not as big as typical Frost Giants, his cryokinesis is potent enough to freeze entire contents and bring forth ice ages to planets. Ignoring his size, Icebreaker still has the strength of a giant and the power to feel anything an ice "feels". This connection to ice allows him to know the positions of individuals by feeling the vibration made by the surrounding ice whether it be snow or a land of pure ice. He can also melt and generate ice at will, in addition to decreasing the temperatures of the environment around him. Trivia In-Universe *The Great Peace, acting as the universal religion for mankind, can be described of a mixture of all the religions of Earth. Not everyone in the Republic agrees with it, but it's not really a forced religion since everyone is still allowed to believe in what they believe in. **Those who wield the Great Peace as their religion are known as Peacemakers. *This series draws some inspiration from Warhammer 40K. The Republic of Mankind is one thing, but the rest are not even though the World Raiders technically are Space Marines. **Other inspirations come from the Legion of Superheroes, borrowing its concepts of future superhumans. *In the future era, people tend to have stranger names compared to their 21st Century counterparts. Not relevant, but a note for those who think that some people should have more "reasonable" names. Neo Comics *The series contains many connections to the company's main universe publications. *While some characters have certain relationships with their past counterparts, do note that this is an alternate universe not quite adjacent to the true future the Neo Comics continuity has. Category:Comics Category:Neo Comics